


Alstroemeria

by Falling_Rhayne



Series: Klance Drabbles [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Angel Lance (Voltron), Background Aziraphale/Crowley, Cat Keith (Voltron), Demon Keith (Voltron), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, Friends to Enemies, Good Omens AU, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Slow Burn, fic with art, i did take time to research stuff i promise, if crowley can be a crow keith can be a cat, lance slept through the creation cause i refused to read the bible, main klance, tfw you can't decide between AUs so you mash up both
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falling_Rhayne/pseuds/Falling_Rhayne
Summary: In the beginning, when Heaven stretched across the endless expanse of the universe, Keith met Lance.Of course, they weren't Keith and Lance then. Their names were longer, vowels and consonants twisting against each other in a complicated pattern. Kemuel and Lahabiel. Celestial beings created by God to serve God, meant to love Her and put Her first above all else.But then Lahabiel would laugh and Kemuel thought he sounded more beautiful than any of the Seraphim's praises. Lahabiel would smile and Kemuel swore no creation could ever be more divine. Lahabiel would speak and Kemuel could spend the rest of eternity listening to nothing else.Kemuel would give anything for Lahabiel.And thus, Kemuel fell.





	Alstroemeria

**Author's Note:**

> Art by my amazing friend [Tod](https://twitter.com/DWreckoning)! Please go give her a follow, and if you like her style, she's got commissions open!

* * *

(1)

In the beginning, when Heaven stretched across the endless expanse of the universe, Keith met Lance.

Of course, they weren't Keith and Lance then. Their names were longer, vowels and consonants twisting against each other in a complicated pattern. _Kemuel _and _Lahabiel_. Celestial beings created by God to serve God, meant to love Her and put Her first above all else.

But then _Lahabiel _would laugh and _Kemuel _thought he sounded more beautiful than any of the Seraphim's praises. _Lahabiel_ would smile and _Kemuel_ swore no creation could ever be more divine. _Lahabiel_ would speak and _Kemuel _could spend the rest of eternity listening to nothing else.

_Kemuel_ would give anything for _Lahabiel._

And that was when _Kemuel_ knew he made a mistake.

As the sounds of battle raged on around them, _Kemuel_ stayed rooted where he stood. He watched with unsettling composure as _Lucifer_ led the charge against his fellow angels, anger twisting the once beautiful Archangel's features. _Michael_ and _Gabriel_ held him back, weapons clashing with a resounding outburst. _Raphael_ stood wounded to the side, the angel _Aziraphale_ standing protectively over him, flaming sword raised high as he thwarted another angel's attack.

Angels were falling left and right, their screams echoing as they vanished beneath the white stretch of Heaven. _Lucifer's_ forces were being pushed back, and _Kemuel_ knew what was coming. He knew what he had to do.

_"Kemuel?"_

The Seraphim froze.

_Lahabiel_ stood in front of him, clutching a wound on his right shoulder. _Kemuel's_ heart ached. With a trembling hand he reached towards the wounded angel, only to stumble back as _Lahabiel_ flinched away from him. _Lahabiel's _eyes, an endless sparkling blue that rivaled the skies above them, clouded over with a sorrow that _Kemuel_ felt to his very core.

_"Y-Your wings..."_

Glancing behind him, _Kemuel_ understood. His wings, three glorious pairs of iridescent pinions, had blackened at the base. He could feel them throbbing from where they stretched out from him. He knew what was coming. He knew from the moment _Lahabiel_ had been made, meeting his eyes meekly as God introduced him to them.

_Kemuel_ would give anything for _Lahabiel._

Even Heaven.

_"I am sorry."_

Turning around, _Kemuel_ spared one last glance at _Lahabiel_, before stepping off the edge of Heaven.

If he had glanced back one more time, hesitated before he took his step, he would have seen it. Seen the way _Lahabiel's_ eyes filled with fear, his voice ringing out as he screamed, reaching his hand out to grab but missing by mere inches.

But he had already made up his mind.

And thus, _Kemuel_ fell.

* * *

(2)

_Lahabiel_ woke to the sound of thunder.

The first thunderstorm was well on its way, the soft clouds of Heaven transitioning into shades of gray. _Lahabiel_ gingerly got up from his patch of clouds, minding his right shoulder. It still throbbed at times despite all traces of injury miracled away. Peeking over the edge of Heaven, he watched as fat drops of water fell to the Earth below.

Fragments of memories flashed before his eyes.

Dark hair spilling over pale shoulders. Violet eyes shining with mirth . Soft lips curling into a shy smile.

_Lahabiel _blinked, and in an instant, they were gone. Replaced by an intense longing for something - _someone_ \- that he couldn't quite grasp. The drops of water - _rain _\- fell harder, flashes of lightning turning it into a proper storm. _Lahabiel_ let his gaze wander, flitting towards two figures in the far distance, huddled close together on one of the walls of Eden.

He recognized one of them. _Aziraphale_, the angel of the Eastern Gate. _Lahabiel_ had only spoken to him once, when they were being patched up after The Fall. It was hard to miss him, with his bright golden locks and silvery wings. _Aziraphale_ always managed to catch others' eyes, and this moment was no different.

However, _Lahabiel _wasn't looking at him.

The angel's eyes strayed towards the dark figure next to _Aziraphale_. Their hair blazed like a roaring fire, contrasting with the darkness that seemed to envelop their wings. They were hunched down under _Aziraphale'_s outstretched wing, the latter shielding them from the rain falling around them.

A demon.

_Aziraphale_ was shielding a _demon._

_"Lahabiel?"_

Barely resisting the urge to flinch, _Lahabiel_ turned to see _Michael_ holding a scroll, a slight frown on their lips. Without even thinking about it _Lahabiel_ shifted his footing, spreading his wings slightly as he tried to hide the scene playing out behind him.

_"Yes, Michael?"_

The Archangel gave him a once over. _Lahabiel_ tried not to squirm under their gaze, keeping his expression neutral. _Michael_ seemed to find whatever it was they were looking for from him, their lips curling at the edges to what might be considered a smile.

_"It seems you're well enough to be wandering about outside the Infirmary."_

_"I am. I think I just needed to sleep everything off."_

_"Good to hear, Lahabiel."_

The smile that escaped him felt wrong, entirely too fake, but _Lahabiel_ plastered it on anyway. _Michael_ took a step forward, clapping him on the shoulder.

_"She's got a new assignment for you, now that you're doing better."_

The Archangel pulled back, handing him the scroll. _Lahabiel _looked down at it, then back at _Michael_.

_"Already?"_

_"You slept through the Creation, Lahabiel. If anything, this assignment's long overdue."_

He opened his mouth to argue, but _Lahabiel _was stopped short when _Michael_ raised a hand.

_"No arguments. We've got to deal with the aftermath of The Fall. We need you now more than ever."_

There was a hardness behind their eyes, a finality in their words. _Lahabiel_ knew he had no choice, not that he had any in the first place. He was to do what he was told, and he had to do it now.

_"I understand."_

_"I knew you would._"

With a final nod, _Michael_ turned and walked away, leaving _Lahabiel_ staring after him. A moment later and _Lahabiel_ was opening the scroll, eyes poring over each elegantly written word.

** _Lahabiel. Defender. Protector Against Evil Spirits._ **

Oh.

Looking up, his gaze immediately wandered towards the Garden. The rain had slowed down to a light drizzle, thunder rumbling instead of roaring, the sun shyly peaking over the horizon. He could make out _Aziraphale's _form, sitting under the shade of the Tree of Knowledge. The flame-haired _demon_ sat next to him, leaning against his shoulder, their wings touching. They sat in peace, at ease in each other's presence.

For a brief moment, _Lahabiel_ could feel the phantom warmth of another being beside him. Faint memories of time spent in another's company, content in the little bubble they made for themselves, unaware of anything they had pushed to the outside. There were echoes of a better time, a better place, where things weren't always good or evil.

_Lahabiel_ watched the two figures for a little longer, and he felt the longing inside him grow.

* * *

(3)

Rain fell down from the sky in torrents, and Kimaris could only watch as God destroyed the human race.

Well, most of the human race. God had in fact spared a few, a man named Noah and his family, but he still didn't see why She had to get rid of the others. It was such a waste of time and resources. There was some talk that this was Her way of cleansing the world of evil, but there was no way The Flood could get rid of all of it. Not truly. So there was really no need for all that water falling from the sky.

Kimaris had mostly stood back as the lakes and oceans overflowed, covering every inch of land available. He was safe where he was, hovering just above the highest mountain peak. Crawly was supposed to be there with him, but The Serpent had wanted to take a closer look at The Arc Noah was building. Kimaris let them, knowing that if there was any demon who could come close to God's Chosen without getting smote on the spot, it was Crawly.

Briefly, Kimaris wondered if Crawly had managed to find shelter. The Arc was barely a dot in the horizon, everything else submerged beneath raging waves. Crawly was probably in The Arc itself, the wily Serpent able to pass off as just another animal on board. Kimaris groaned. They were going to be in so much trouble if the Angels found them.

With one strong push of his wings, Kimaris flew towards The Arc, arms held above his face in an attempt to shield from the biting rain. He glided over the treacherous waters, dodging towering waves with practiced ease as he made his way towards The Arc. Something whizzed past him and, thinking it was just another raindrop, Kimaris continued on.

But then that something him him, and it _hurt_.

Screaming, Kimaris ground to a halt, blood dripping off the wound on his left arm. A flash of white and blue passed along his periphery, and he had just enough time to blink before an arrow shot right pass his ear, scratching his face. Baring his teeth, Kimaris prepared to launch himself at the assailant, only to stop short when he saw who it was.

_Lahabiel._

The Angel hovered before him in all his ethereal glory, blue eyes almost as dark as the water around them. His sole focus was on Kimaris, a fresh arrow notched on his bow, ready to shoot.

_"Don't come any closer!"_

Kimaris bit back the urge to roll his eyes. Of course, of course it had to be _Lahabiel._ Who better to protect The Arc from evil spirits? Kimaris should've seen this coming all the way from the Ninth Circle of Hell.

Kimaris stood his ground but raised his hands, wincing as the action pulled at his open wound. _Lahabiel_ didn't so much as twitch, eyes locked on the demon, bow still drawn. Kimaris turned his palms towards the Angel in a placating gesture, meeting his eyes.

"Look, I'm not here to hurt you."

_"What makes you think you can hurt me?"_

"You're not the only one with a weapon."

_"I would kill you before you can even summon it."_

"I'd like to see you try, Angel."

_Lahabiel_ scowled, or at least tried to. He looked more like he was pouting. Kimaris would've found it cute - endearing, even - if the Angel wasn't pointing a weapon at him.

"Listen, I'm not going to harm anyone on that thing." Kimaris attempted to point at The Arc, quickly drawing his hand back up when _Lahabiel_ shot out another arrow. "Would you just listen to me before shooting me?!"

_"Why would I listen to a demon?"_ The Angel sounded disbelieving, drawing another arrow. _"All you do is lie."_

"To humans, yes. But as Angels you guys are supposed to see the truth no matter what, right?" Kimaris raised an eyebrow. He couldn't help but smirk when the Angel didn't respond. "If you thought I was lying, you would've killed me already."

_Lahabiel _hesitated.

"I know you don't want to do this. I don't want to either. Just lower your weapon, and we'll talk."

_Lahabiel_ remain unmoved, and for a horrifying moment, Kimaris thought the Angel truly meant to kill him. But then his shoulders slumped and he lowered his bow. He kept his eyes on the demon, but they were much softer now, more tired than alert.

_"Talk_."

And Kimaris did.

By the end of his long tirade, Kimaris felt the Angel was as tired as he was, both of them watching The Arc get thrown about by waves. _Lahabiel_ was standing next to him now, close enough that they could feel each other's presence, but far enough for their wings not to touch. _Lahabiel's _bow was now strung over his shoulder, the wound on Kimaris' arm gone and healed.

_"So what you're telling me is that this demon, Crawly, is already inside The Arc acting like he's just one of the other rescued animals?"_

"I wouldn't put it past him, honestly."

_"How?"_

"He's a cunning asshole, I guess? I don't know. I'm just here to make sure he doesn't get killed."

_Lahabiel _was pouting again. This time, with no weapon being pointed at him, Kimaris allowed himself to think the Angel was cute.

_"If I let you inside The Arc, will you promise me you won't do anything? Just take this Crawly and go?"_

His voice was so soft, eyes pleading as he looked up at Kimaris through his long lashes. There was a sense of familiarity to this exchange, like the two of them had danced around each other like this before. They were both out of practice, and the song had changed, but it was still the same dance. Kimaris was sure of it.

"I promise."

Then _Lahabiel_ smiled, and Kimaris suddenly remembered everything.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a joke that literally spiraled out of control. Tod and I were just ranting about Voltron but got completely derailed when I told her that Keith looked at Lance the same way Crowley would look at Aziraphale. Then the whole "You go too fast for me, Keith." thing happened, and here we are.
> 
> Just a few quick notes 'cause I have 12 tabs of research opened that I don't want to waste:  
_Kemuel_ \- archon angel and chief of the seraphim; name of Hebrew origin meaning "raised by god";  
_Lahabiel_ \- angel who protects against evil spirits; classified him as a Powers due to being a warrior angel meant to oppose evil spirits;  
_Kimaris_ \- widely known as the 66th demon of the first part of the Ars Goetia; possesses the abilities of locating lost or hidden treasures, teaching trivium (grammar, logic and rhetoric) and making a man into a warrior of his own likeness;
> 
> I didn't strictly follow Biblical Canon so there are a lot of artistic liberties taken. Almost 10 years in a private Catholic school and I remember nothing of the Old Testament. My Bible Studies teacher is crying.
> 
> Anyways, thanks so much for giving this fic a try! Second part will come out before the end of the month, together with more art from Tod! I hope y'alls had as much fun reading this part as I did researching it. As always, your comments and kudos are forever appreciated, and don't be scared to hit me up! 'Till next time!
> 
> **[Twitter](https://twitter.com/fallingRhayne)|[Tumblr](https://falling-rhayne.tumblr.com/)**


End file.
